


Fight for Me

by AngelsGuts



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsGuts/pseuds/AngelsGuts
Summary: Mark : Yancy doesn't love youMe : YaNcY DoEsN't LoVe YoUAnyway! Hi! I wrote an x reader based on the suggestion of a friend! It's loosely based on the song Fight for Me from the Heathers musical! I hope y'all enjoy!
Relationships: Yancy/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	Fight for Me

Life in prison wasn’t so bad. You were almost catered to, given fairly good food, a comfortable bed with a quaint little living space. Sure, visitation was scarce, and you couldn’t have a single thing that connected you to your once life in the outside world, but with how things were here, you were… Happy. You were happy! Everyone here was so nice, in an odd way. Everyone loved it here, and as long as you didn’t mess with anyone, you were safe.

Despite having good associations with your fellow inmates, you were rather quiet. You were never really one for mingling, and some of these guys were just  _ beasts _ of nature. You were better off staying distant, anyway. While everyone seemed nice… There was something lurking beneath the surface. You couldn’t quite place it, really, it was almost a hivemind or something. A man named Yancy seemed to be the center of it, but you still couldn’t  _ quite  _ grasp it. You’d heard of Prison Gangs or Cliques or whatever, but you had absolutely no experience with it first hand. This was your first time in prison, after all. How were you supposed to know what to expect?

Maybe it was your standoffish nature. Maybe you seemed a little too passive aggressive when you smiled at the inmate that was twice your size, lengthwise and widthwise. Whatever had happened, you were approached by a man with a grizzled look. He didn’t seem…  _ Too _ familiar. Maybe he was new? Whoever he was, he took quite the problem with you sitting and eating your lunch all by your lonesome.

His hand slammed down on the opposite end of the table, making you jump in your seat. Before you could ask him how you could help, he spoke up, venom dripping from his words. Misplaced anger, perhaps. 

“Hey, asshole, look at me when I’m talking to you!”

“I am looking at you,” you retort calmly. Despite being shaken, you wanted to try and hold your ground. You may be a first time prisoner, but you weren’t a coward for goodness sakes - if you were, you wouldn’t be here, now would you?

Your response did not seem to be a hit with this angry man. His other hand slammed onto the table, his torso leaning halfway over it so he could get into your face. “Oh, you’re a real smartass, aren’t you?! Think you’re better than me just because you’re all calm and collected?! Well you got caught too, now didn’t you? You’re no better than me - Ha! I bet you’re worse! You know how long it took them to find me?”

“I’m not really interested,” you reply, standing from your seat to find refuge elsewhere. This, however, did not fly. Faster than you could blink, you were pinned up against the wall, the man’s forearm against your throat and pushing, pushing, pushing; leaning, leaning, leaning in with his weight as you choked and sputtered and tried to kick and fight. The man had no troubles standing just out of your reach, grinning sadistically at you as you helplessly flailed in his grasp. There was no scare tactic, no question. This man was aiming to kill you, hands down. 

“Ey, buddy!” Came a voice. You couldn’t quite make out the figure, as your vision began to spot, but soon enough you had fallen to the floor to choke and gasp, and all you could hear was the loud crack of a fist colliding with the hard bone of a jaw.

You’d looked up just in time to see the man that assaulted you grab the side of his face and look over to his very own attacker. It was none other than the notorious Yancy, hands up in a fighting stance, ready to defend you from further harm.

You were the  _ last  _ thing on your attacker’s mind the moment Yancy took his first swing. With fire in his eyes, he struck Yancy back, knuckles colliding with the side of his head, just behind his left ear. Yancy stumbled, dizzy from the impact, but not swayed. He simply laughed, and in no time, the two were in an all out brawl.

Blood dripped down Yancy’s face from his nose and lip, his knuckles were raw, red, bloodied with the crimson from the other man’s face. You could hardly focus on your own attacker as you watched Yancy. He was oddly graceful as he fought, but all sorts of aggressive. You sat with your back against the wall you were previously choked on and just… Watched…

Whoa… He could punch real good… And he was lasting much longer than you thought he would. Watching him somehow beat a man a head taller than him down to the ground, where he was able to pin him down and use both fists to beat the shit out of him, was… Oddly endearing. You really weren’t  _ that _ kind of person… It wasn’t who you were, but… With this guy?  _ Damn. _ And he was doing it for  _ you. _ Maybe not in a sense that he knew you, or liked you, or anything like that. Maybe just in a sense that  _ we don’t do’s that sorta stuffs ‘round ‘ere, _ or however he’d say it. That didn’t really matter, though… He was risking his life for you! And he was also winning, which was… Pretty hot.

Amidst your thoughts, you saw Yancy wipe the blood dripping from his face with the back of his hand, stand up, and scoff at the now-unconscious man. Cheers of joy and praise resonated through the room, prisoners rounding Yancy, congratulating him, thanking him, rubbing his shoulders and patting his back. He held a hand up with a laugh, shooed them away, and made his way over to you. His face was bloodied and bruised and in all sorts of disarray, but… You couldn’t help but be enchanted by it…

“‘Ey, you okay, kid? ‘e didn’t hurt youse too bad, eh?”

You just nodded, a meek smile drawing over your face as pink dusted your cheeks. “I-I’m okay,” you confirmed, “um… Are you…?”

Yancy’s eyes widened, then he laughed and waved you off. “Oh, these? Nahh, this’s not’in’! Jus’ a lil bitta blood, not’in’ too bad! Don’t chu worry ‘bout me, a’ight? Wes don’t fight like t’at ‘ere, an’ I wasn’t bouta let you dies on us in ‘ere. Jus’ cuz youse ain’t around us alls the time don’t mean youse ain’t partta the family.”

You looked away, more embarrassed than you were before. “Thank you…” You said softly, glancing shyly up from under your lashes. “It… Means a lot that you’d do all that for me…”

Yancy grinned at you, rubbed the back of his neck, and blushed. “Nawww, it’s not’in’! Not’in at all! Jus’ what I’m s’posed ta do aroun’ ‘ere!” 

“ ** _YANCY!_ ** ” Echoed through the lunchroom. Yancy froze, eyes wide in fear. You stared back, just as frightened. The Warden stormed his way over to you two, yanking Yancy up by the bicep to look him in the face. “We haven’t had a fight break out in  _ 15 years _ in the Happytrail Penitentiary, and you have the  _ audacity  _ to break that streak now?!”

“H-hey, Mr. Warden-! I’s c’n explain-! ‘e was gonna kill ‘em-!”

“I don’t want your excuses! To solitary!”

“T-to solitary-?!”

“Not. Another. Word! Take him away!”

Yancy shot a glance back at you, looking nearly on the brink of tears. “We’ll pick dis up later, I’s promise! Don’t youse go fallin’ in love without me, ya hear? I’ll be back for you!”

“Shut up!” The Guard yelled, shoving him out of the lunchroom. 

The lunchroom stood completely still, silence heavy in the air as The Warden huffed, raked his gaze over the inmates, and called over a guard to take your coming-to attacker to the hospital wing.

Your mind was racing, Yancy’s words ringing in your brain and turning up the heat in your cheeks. Was he joking? Was he sincere? Could you break a man out of solitary?

You stood. Shock colored your features. Rage, almost. He had saved your life, only to be punished-! One of the inmates rested their hand on your shoulder. “Don’t worry. Yancy knows every nook and cranny of this place - he’ll get to you soon.”

Oh. That was. A bit embarrassing. You stared up at them, then shook your head. “N-no, it’s nothing like that. Um… I’m…” You gestured to your table. “I’m just gonna…”

The inmates nodded at you, allowing you to take a moment to process everything.

Later that night, as you were thrown into your cell for the night and you laid down in your bed, you found Yancy pressed against the metal of the bunk above you. You nearly screamed, but he reached through the bars and shushed you. Your face dusted pink and you kept quiet. Very quickly, he shuffled out from beneath the cot. You sat up and made room for him to sit, which he did.

The look on his face was… Excited. He wore such a charming smile, and it was almost like the bruises and split lip were outshone by the warmth of his presence. Or, perhaps, they added to his charm. “So’s! How’re youse feelins? Youse neck okay?”

With a gentle smile, you nodded. “Yeah, I feel okay. What about you…? Did they fix you up?”

“Oh yeah, yeah! All betta, look! Not a bloody mark nowheres!” He turned his head a few directions, letting you see that he was, in fact, clean of blood. You giggled softly.

“Well, your lip is split, which is sort of a bloody mark.”

Yancy’s fingers gently brushed against his bottom lip, which was oddly embarrassing. He nodded at your words. “Yeah, well… It ain’t so bad! Tha’s the worst of it!”

“Does it hurt? And be honest with me, I wanna know.”

Yancy just stared at you, then looked around. He leaned in close, covering the side of his face to whisper to you. “To be honest with youse? It does a little… Okay, it does a lot. That guy really gave me a beating!”

You offered a sympathetic smile. “I think I can make it a little better, don’t you worry.”

“Youse can? How?” He stared at you, head tilted slightly to the side. You just smiled and leaned forward, pressing a kiss over the split in his lip. You could feel him stiffen, then relax. Before you could pull away, his hand came up to cup your face. What was going to be a quick kiss turned into a warm, heart melting one. Both of you pulled away slowly, eyes shut as the warmth of each other’s presence slowly leaked from your lips through your whole body. A gentle smile broke out across your face, and you opened your eyes.

“Better?”

“Oh,  _ wo’ui’lds  _ betta! But mes thinks I’m gonna need another dose to fully heal~”

Before you could protest, your lips were pressed together again, this time much more playfully. He pressed kiss after kiss to your lips, causing you to giggle. In one swift motion, he scooped you into his lap and held you close, snuggling into the crook of your neck.

“Can… Can I sleeps with youse tonight? I’s promise I’ll be gones befo’a the cops get back!”

“Promise?~” You ask, not really worried about a couple of cops when you both were united.

“Promise!” He held one hand up, like he was swearing on the Bible during his court hearing.

“Okay, you can sleep here~”

“Great! Now move ov’a, youse got a lotta mans to fit in here!”


End file.
